Heaven's Gate
by XxBrokenxBeyondxRepairxX
Summary: Human AU, Nyo!talia and 2p!talia used heavily; When Matt Williams (2p!Canada) wakes up in a graveyard and learns a horrible thing, he has to rely on Chiarra Vargas (2p!fem!Romano) to help him when he really needs it. Rating may go up later. (The name on the grave is right, 'Matt' is a shortening of it, like a nickname. It's confusing but he'll be called Matt for most of the story.)
1. Prologue

The day was ice cold, which was normal. Matt normally woke up to the snow so it didn't bother him. But this morning, something was very different. He woke up in the snow, leaning against a hard stone. The sky above him was overcast and dark with winter storm clouds. When he sat up and looked around, he was horrified to realize where he was. A graveyard. What was he doing sleeping in a graveyard? He had no memory of how he got there. The only sound in the place was the wind. He stood up and looked at the stone he had been leaning against. It was covered with snow and he wasn't interested enough to wipe it off. His eyes snapped to the thin, unpaved road that wound through the old, tired looking cemetery when a small red car that he knew all too well drove down it, gravel and ice cracking under the snow chains on the tires. It stopped a few yards away from him and a short, lithe blonde woman got out of the driver's seat. Large crimson eyes framed by long, light eyelashes looked at him. But it was like she wasn't looking _at_ him. Rather, _through _him. Her creamy skin was paler than he was used to and bruiselike shadows hung under her tired, bloodshot eyes. Worry instantly shot through him. Was she sick? She had been fine when he left for work that morning, a little nauseous but nothing terrible. She circled around to the left passenger seat and opened the door, smiling a bit sadly. Curious, Matt tried to look around her without moving from his spot. He was also wondering why she hadn't said a word to him. A small blonde boy hopped out of the car, maybe about two or three years old, and a nearly identical little girl followed. Matt was immediately confused. Was she babysitting for her sister again? But Felicia had two dark haired boys who were both seven years old. This couldn't be them, obviously.

"Chia? Who are those kids?" He asked the woman, his girlfriend of five years. Chia didn't respond or acknowledge him in any way. He frowned. The little girl looked up at Chia with wide lavender eyes. Freckles dotted the bridge of her nose. Matt couldn't help but think that the child was absolutely adorable. The little boy looked similar but with luminous red eyes.

"C'mon, you two. We're going to see Daddy." Chia whispered to the children, her quiet voice not entirely breaking the silence. Matt felt a pang of sadness for the children. Their father was dead? Chia led the two past Matt to the stone he had been leaning against.

"Hi, Daddy." The little girl said, waving to the stone. A few tears slid down Chia's face at that point.

"They let the snow cover your headstone..." She said quietly, reaching out a shaking hand to wipe away the stone's snow blanket. Matt's heart stopped when he saw what was carved into it.

_Samuel James Williams_

_June 1, 1989 - December 15, 2010_

Chia wiped the tears from her face, taking a deep breath.

"I can't believe you've been gone for three years, Matt..." She whispered to the silence.


	2. Chapter 1

"This has got to be some sort of joke." Matt said in disbelief. Chia still didn't look at him. Like she didn't hear him. However, the little girl with large violet eyes did turn to look at him. She smiled brightly when she saw him, showing that she was missing a front tooth.

"Daddy!" The child squealed, running over to him. Chia looked at the girl, frowning.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?" She asked. The child, Lorelai, held her arms up at Matt.

"Up, Daddy, up!" She giggled. Matt blinked, startled. He bent down to pick her up, but his hands pased right through her. Lorelai frowned.

"Up." She whined.

"I-I can't..." Matt whispered. Then what she had been calling him finally hit him.

"Wait, what?" He asked, confused. Lorelai frowned at him. Now that he thought about it, Matt could see that the child had his eyes. And his hair color. And that unruly curl. Matt looked at the light boy. He had lighter hair, more platinum than honey colored. And he had Chia's ruby red eyes. And her curl. Oh, shit. These were his kids. But he didn't have kids! Or, atleast, he didn't think he did. But didn't Chia say he'd been gone for three years? Matt tried to remember what had happened before he woke up in the graveyard. He had woken up, made breakfast because Chia hadn't been feeling well, got ready for work, and left. That's all he remembered.

'She had been throwing up a lot. She must have been pregnant.' He thought, frowning.

'And I wasn't there for her.' He concluded. He was broken from his thoughts when Lorelai started crying. She didn't understand why her father wasn't holding her. Chia walked over and picked her up.

"What's wrong, Lorie?" She asked in concern. Lorelai, calmer now that someone was holding her, sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"D-Daddy won't hold me." She said. Chia sighed.

"Sweetie, Daddy's not here. He's in heaven, remember?" She tried to console her daughter. Lorelai shook her head and pointed at Matt.

"Daddy right there." She said. Chia frowned again. She looked to where the child had been pointing but couldn't see anything.

"Do you have a fever, sweetie?" She asked worriedly, putting the back of her fingers to her daughter's forehead. She didn't feel very warm.

"Chia?" Matt asked uncertainly. He got no response from her. For a moment, the only sound in the still place was the moaning of the wind. Matt looked up at the storm clouds above, frowning. They had gotten darker. Chia hurried the toddlers back into her car.

"I should've known this place would just mess with your imaginations." She said quietly, buckling the two back into their car seats. She got in the driver's seat, casting a glance at Matt's headstone.

"Goodbye..." She said before driving off. Matt watched the car until it had completely disappeared before collapsing weakly to sit in the snow. He numbly realized he couldn't feel the cold despite being in what he considered summer clothes; a pair of blue jeans, a white muscle top, and a red plaid overshirt. Snowflakes began to fall, quickly followed by chunks of hail. A few bouced off his headstone and should have hit him, but instead fell harmlessly to the ground. A distant part of his mind was preoccupied by worrying about how Chia was going to make it home in this weather before the storm hit. But the rest couldn't think at all. He was in shock. Dead? How could he be dead? He didn't remember dying... By now, he knew that this wasn't a prank because of how Chia was acting. She was a horrible prankster, she would've given it away. And she looked so genuinely devastated. After the sun had set, casting the cemetery in the low, gloomy light of twilight, Matt stood up again. But this time he decided to do something. He needed to figure out how he died. He was also curious to see if he could leave the cemetery, and if so, for how long. With this in mind, he started walking.

After twenty long minutes of walking, he found his house. The lights were on and Chia's little red car was parked in the driveway. Next to it was Matt's truck. The scene was heart wrenchingly familiar. He walked up the driveway toward the back door, his mind playing tricks on him and making him believe he heard the snowed over gravel crunching under his boots. But when he looked behind him, his hopes were crushed to see that his boots had left no footprints in the snow. When he worked up the nerve to try to open the door, his hand slipped right through. He had expected as much, but it still made him cringe. A eerie coldness drifted through his hand when it had slipped through the doorknob. He shivered.

"Maybe I can just walk through it?" He asked himself quietly. With an uncertain look, he tried just that. But just before he could slip through the door, something stopped him. It was like he had hit a solid wall. Considering he had in fact hit a solid door, it wasn't that surprising. Sighing, he glared at the door.

"How am I not surprised?" He grumbled quietly. He knew it wouldn't be that easy. Sighing, he sat down. He began to think up ways he could get into the house. He looked over at his truck, noticing a few dents in the front. And one of the headlights was missing. He frowned. He always took good care of his truck. Why was it in this condition? He jolted violently when a image came to his mind. Squealing tires filled his ears, then a crashing noise, the sound of metal denting and glass shattering. With a startled gasp, he doubled over. For the first time since learning he was dead, he felt pain. A terrible, agonizing pain that started in the center of his chest then worked its way up to his right shoulder and down to his left hip. Shocked, he looked down and saw blood beginning to seep through his shirt. Wincing, he lifted the shirt and saw a long gash that spread from shoulder to hip. It was surprisingly deep. His face stung and the back of his head throbbed. God, it hurt. It was worse than any pain he had ever known. Even worse than when he got clawed across the chest by an angry mama bear. He lifted a hand to his face and found that it was wet. When he looked, red coated his fingers.

"What the hell happened to me?" He wondered aloud.

"Isn't it obvious? You were killed in a car crash." A voice answered. He jumped and looked over to see a woman standing a few feet away from him. She worea long, black robe that covered her from head to toe but showed her pale, heart shaped face and icy crimson eyes. Her eyes weren't like Chia's, they were a deeper red. The color of congealed blood. Long, white hair tumbled out of the opening of her hood despite her youthful appearance. An albino then? Two things unnerved him immediately upon seeing the strange woman. One was the curved, deadly looking scythe in her dainty right hand. The other was the large, chained raven wings that jutted from her back. She gave him a chilly little smile.

"Hello, Samuel Williams. I am Azrael, the angel of Death." She told him.


End file.
